Shocking Party
Schocking Party es una de las canciones insertadas del anime de Love Live! cantada por el grupo A-RISE. Hace su debut en el episodio 3 de la segunda temporaada, cuando Tsubasa propone a Honoka realizar un concierto en vivo juntas antes de las preliminares. Salio su versión completa por primera vez en el disco "Notes of School idol days ~Glory~" el cual fue lanzado el día 27 de agosto del 2014. La canción fue escrita por Aki Hata, compuesta y editada por Itagaki Yuusuke. Letra Rōmaji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! Hajimaru junbi wa dou? (Saa kite koko ni kite) Party! Shocking Party!! Sekai ga mawari dasu (Saa kite koko ni kite) Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!! Tatakainagara ikou? (Saa mite ima o mite) Venus! Charming Venus!! Sekai o tsukami toru (Saa mite ima o mite) Tsuyoki ga hora honne (kodokuna passion) Tanin makaseja dame (Go, go! we had passion) Tsuyoki ga hora honki (ayaui passion) Daremoga tanin desho? Wakaru desho? Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Demo tsuki ga kieru mae ni Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Kimi mo dancing! Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Kanji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! 始まる準備はどう? (さあ来て　ここに来て) Party! Shocking Party!!　世界が回り出す (さあ来て　ここに来て) 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!!　戦いながら行こう? (さあ見て　今を見て) Venus! Charming Venus!!　世界を掴み取る (さあ見て　今を見て) 強気がほら本音(孤独なpassion) 他人任せじゃだめ(Go, go! we had passion) 強気がほら本気(危ういpassion) 誰もが他人でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove でも月が消える前に もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go,go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing!　君もdancing! もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Español= Categoría:Canciones de A-RISE